lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Garmadon
Lloyd Garmadon is a character in the Ninjago film series; he initially served as an antagonist, and later became a protagonist. He is the son of Garmadon, the nephew of Sensei Wu, and the grandson of the First Spinjitzu Master. He is the Green Ninja and the Elemental Master of energy. He is voiced by JTH Studios. History Lloyd grew up without his father, Garmadon, who turned evil back in the 1960s and was condemned to the Underworld as a result. Lloyd sought to follow in his father's villainous footsteps. He dyed his hair black and designed a costume based off his father's skeletal appearance. Ninjago In 2014, Lloyd began his quest to wreak havoc in Ninjago. He started by finding the tomb of the Hypnobrai and Fangpyre tribes. After climbing down a cliffside, Lloyd planted explosives in the entrance of the tomb. After the entrance was blown apart, Lloyd entered the tomb and met with the snakes. He tells them that he's the son of Lord Garmadon, and seeks to fulfill his father's destiny to destroy Ninjago. Skales, Fangtom and the other Serpentine agree to support Lloyd in his quest. In the Slither Pit, Lloyd had the Serpentine construct vehicles to launch an assault on Jamanakai Village. His plan was to plant explosives in the vehicles and blow up the massive electrical barrel in the village, which would decimate the area and spread chaos through the rural half of the city. Eventually, the Serpentine completed numerous Fangpyre Trucks and Rattlecopters, before setting off to the village. Upon their arrival, Lloyd took out a loudspeaker and denounced the people of Ninjago, after which he boarded a Rattlecopter and began surveying the village. As Lloyd flew around, a civilian, Dareth, and the blue Ninja, Jay, took refuge in a tree as they watched the Serpentine below. Jay opted to jump onto Lloyd's copter and crash it. The two jumped onto the copter, which began spinning around; it crashed after Jay defused one of its engines. Lloyd emerged from the crashed copter and fought Jay before the Ninja arrived. A battle broke out, with Jay and the Ninja fighting Captain Soto's crew aboard Destiny's Bounty once more. At one point, Lloyd and Fangtom boarded a platform suspended by a Rattlecopter, and Lloyd denounced Soto and his crew for their petty crimes. Shortly after, Lloyd was confronted by Kai, who tried reasoning with Lloyd. Lloyd, however, justified his rogue cause. Eventually, the Bounty would crash and Soto's crew was forced to leave, while Lloyd and the Serpentine retreated as well. The Serpentine regrouped at the Slither Pit, where Lloyd announced that they would perform a second incursion on Jamanakai. The Serpentine departed once more aboard numerous Fangpyre Trucks and Rattlecopters, which split up as they made their way for the village. Lloyd was aboard a truck with Fangtom and Fangdam, with a load of explosives attached to the back of the truck. As Lloyd's truck made its way to Jamanakai, the Ninja, along with police officers Ben Delmar and Mason Davis, intervened and obstructed the Serpentine's routes to the village. Eventually, Lloyd's truck was forced to turn around and head back for the Slither Pit. Upon reaching the area, Zane flew in on the Ice Dragon and, as per Wu's orders, captured Lloyd. As Zane departed with Lloyd, Kai and Jay destroyed the truck. Following the conflict, Wu met with Lloyd inside their base, and proposed that he start training with him to become "a master of Spinjitzu". Though reluctant to even negotiate with Wu at first, Lloyd remarked that he'd think about it, and Wu left to meet with the Ninja. Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Four years after the events of the first film, Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Following the Final HourCategory:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Rise of the Great Devourer Characters Category:Age of the Golden Master Characters Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Elemental Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:2018 Storyline